Blue Bloods: Song Inspirations
by Catori Kanti
Summary: 5 songs from my iPod It was on shuffle that I wrote short fanfics for each song. It is a really cool format and some of the stories are interesting.


**A/N: This is a type of fanfic is one that I saw used by k13aquamarine in an Unwind fanfic. You take your iPod and put it on shuffle and write a short fanfic on the first 10 songs you hear. It looked really cool so I wanted to give it a try for Blue Bloods and a couple other books. But I think I'll only do 5 cause mine are a little longer. Enjoy.**

**-Kiki**

1- My Give a Damn's Busted- Jo Dee Messina

Mimi was sitting in Block 122 with some of her latest boyfriends. She figured since Jack was sneaking around with that Van Alen girl, Mimi wanted to make him jealous with another boyfriend.

"You guys are so boring; you haven't said one word to me all night. Jack's never gonna believe I have a serious boyfriend if you don't talk to me!" She turned to glare at each one of them in turn.

_How am I supposed to convince him of anything if they aren't cooperative? I can't even take a human familiar; I've already had my fill of each of them yesterday. Wait, then why aren't they falling all over me? All of my human familiars tend to fall all over me._

"Fine I don't care, don't talk to me them, I could care less." She picked up her purse and stomped out of Block 122 with her iPod in her ears listening to "My Give a Damn's Busted" by Jo Dee Messina

2-Fun, Fun, Fun- Beach Boys

_Ring, Ring! _Oliver's phone sacred him half to death, he was immersed in a picture of Schuyler and himself.

"Hello." He answered without looking at the caller i.d.

"Hey Ollie! It's me. I was wondering if we could hang out today." A girl's voice sang into the receiver. It was Schuyler, his best friend and the person he loved,

"Oh, you're not hanging out with Jack today?"

"Nope, Mimi is getting suspicious and I haven't hung out with you in forever."

"Of course we can hang out, I'll be right over." Oliver hung up the phone. Ran down the stairs, grabbed his keys and ran to get in his car. He was so excited to get to see her that he ran every red light on the way there and got pulled over. He never got to go to Schuyler's because he got his license suspended and his parents grounded him.

"Hey, Sky, um…I can't come, I'm grounded."

"What did you do?" Sky asked bewildered.

"Ran 3 red lights and got a speeding ticket and my license was suspended."

"WOW!" She laughed. Oliver smiled at her laughter.

3-A Perfectly Good Heart- Taylor Swift

(Text conversation between Jack and Mimi…J=Jack, M=Mimi)

M- Jack, why would you even think of trying to break the bond?!?!

J- How'd u find out about that?

M- You aren't very good at hiding your thoughts.

J- Because Sky is a wonderful person and she doesn't have anyone, and I'd rather be with her than you.

M- How could you say that? We are twins! Meant to be together! If you break the bond all 3 of us will die.

J- That's not true. Allegra broke her bond, she's not dead.

M-Close enough! She's in a freaking coma!

J- Cordelia, Sky's grandma said she can wake up whenever she wants, but she would rather hide from the world.

M- Whatever. I can't believe you would break my heart over that ugly Van Alen girl. Good bye!

4-I'm Gonna Getcha Good!- Shania Twain

Jack and Schuyler were in their private apartment where they snuck to most nights to be alone.

"Jack, I don't want you to do anything that could get yourself hurt." Schuyler sighed.

"But I can't go through with the bonding because I'll forget all about you; Mimi will be the center of my world." Jack whispered.

"Yeah, but if you break the bond, it will get you hurt. Plus it could get both of us killed by your sister." Jack laughed like she was joking. Her expression hardened.

"You were serious about Mimi killing us weren't you?" Schuyler just nodded and looked down at the bed spread. Jack lifted her chin so they saw eye to eye.

"I'm scared." She mouthed to him silently.

"Don't be." He mouthed back. Then he leaned forward slightly to kiss her. It started out sweet then it became more passionate as time went on neither wanting to leave this moment of happiness.

"Jack, don't you think we better get home?" she whispered out of breath.

"No, we can stay here tonight, we'll tell them that you stayed over at Oliver's house, and I just stayed at Block 122 all night."

"Okay, good night Jack." She whispered rolling over.

"'Night Sky." He kissed her on the cheek and put his arm around her waist as she fell asleep.

"I will have you forever Schuyler, I promise." He didn't expect her to hear him, but she smiled slightly.

5- Don't Let Me Down- No Doubt

Oliver and Schuyler were walking in the park. The sun was out and shining bright. A nice warm breeze filled the air and blew Schuyler's blue black hair around her face.

"Ollie, I was thinking. I really love you."

"Sky, that's great but you've said that to me before and lied about it."

"Oliver, you can trust me."

"What about Jack, Schuyler, what is he gonna think, you've been in love with him for a while."

"I'm doing this for him. If he loves me then he is going to break his bond with Mimi and it will kill him. I love him enough to not be the death of him, and I have always loved you Oliver, you have always been there for me."

"Sky, just don't let me down again, because I truly, truly love you."

"I won't." she promised and then kissed him on the cheek. He grabbed her hand and they continued their walk in silence. Deep in Oliver's head he worried that she would eventually break his heart, but at that moment it didn't matter.

**A/N: So how did I do? Let me know by clicking that big green button that says review story/ chapter. You know you want to.**

**-Kiki**


End file.
